A Haunting Love
by uchiha.baby
Summary: 3 months ago Mai quit working for Shibuya Psychic Research and moved to the country side. Will she be able to get over her love for Naru and the butterflies that haunt her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

There was a cold wind blowing that night. Singing the songs of the dead and forgotten ones. Those who have no voice of their own and use the winds to communicate to the living.

Mai was drinking a hot cup of tea standing in front of the window. Watching nothing in particular, but waiting. For what? Him? She had this feeling that if she stood in the same place long enough he would surely come back to her.

But she would never admit it out loud. She felt a deep depression fill her up as she stood in front of the window. It had been since 3 months she had quit SPR, and in the back of her mind she regretted it. She truly missed the work. It was her own selfishness that gave her the reason to leave.

She found it hard to work with him, loving him and hoping that someday he would feel the same. But it never happened.

She kept in touch with everyone but Naru. Even Miss Hara the famous psychic. She talked to John and Monk on a weekly basis. They still helped Naru when he called them.

She set the tea cup down and folded her arms across her chest, trying not to miss him more than she already did. She listened to the lonely song of the wind for a moment longer and headed off to bed.

As she laid there in the dark, half asleep she heard a hypnotic chiming. Not thinking, she let her mind unwind to the seductive tune. And in her dream…

She was standing in front of her window. The voices from the wind turned into little soft mists that took the shape of butterflies that kept calling her name. _Mai, Mai. _Begging her to join them. _Mai,_ they whispered._ Mai come with us….._As she listened to their musical whispers she felt as if she was in a trance. She heard a light chiming sound as they encircled her. She felt a moment of bliss that soon faded with the butterflies. She was left standing alone…..

Xxxxx

Mai woke the next morning and barely made it down the stairs. Her head was spinning, and she decided she needed a strong cup of coffee over tea. She fixed herself cup and headed to her window. The morning was gray and storm clouds were forming to east.

She felt the hollowness start to grow as she watched the storm clouds. The phone rang. She shook her head to clear her empty thoughts.

"Hello?" she said

"Mai! It's Monk. How are you doing?"

A smile formed on her lips, "Good, and you?"

"I'm doing well. How is the new house? Are you getting tired of living in the country side alone?"

"Monk, you always ask me that…..and the answer will always be the same. Yes I love the new house and no I am not growing tired of living in the country alone. It's quit relaxing." She told him.

He giggled and continued. "Well I will be in the area, thought I would stop by and see you Mai."

"_I_ would love that Monk. When do you think you will be here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Will that work for you?" He questioned her.

"Yes. I look forward to it."

They said their goodbyes and she grabbed her coffee and stood looking out. Rain started to fall and soon her smile Monk had left faded. She told him she was happy here but she knew she felt alone and secluded.

She finished her coffee and started her daily routine. 2 months and she had boxes left to unpack. She started to go through them and heard the fmiluar chiming sound. She stopped to listen….. but she only heard silence. She shurgged it off and carried a box of books upstairs to a small room she would use as a library.

She came to the top of the stairs and heard a soft voice._ Mai…..Mai._ She froze._ No way!_ She thought to herself. She heard it again. _Mai…..Mai._ She knew that voice. It was Naru.

She set the box down and followed the voice. It continued to call her name. She stopped in front of the door that led to the attic. She listened for a moment and heard the soft chimes again. She realized it was the sound of the butterflies from her dream. She felt excitement wash over her and quickly went up the stairs.

There they were fluttering all around him. The mist turned into a silver shimmer and the butterflies! The beautiful butterflies! How they gracefully fluttered around in sync with the chimes.

He turned his head toward her and she saw those familiar blue eyes. "Naru…" She whispered and began to fall in love all over again. She stated to walk towards him. He smiled. That smile… the one she only saw in her dreams. "Naru…" her voice was weak. " Don't leave me…"

She held out her hand, hoping he would take it. But he dident. He only stood there whispering her name. At that moment her heart broke. She fell to the floor. Tears spilling from her eyes. She made the mistake of closing her eyes.

She opened them and he was gone. The butterflies were gone. No enchanting chimes or silver shimmer. She laid there alone and cried for most of the afternoon.

Xxxxxx

As the rain begain to subside, Mai poured herself a glass of whiskey. After todays cruel daydream it would take a lot more than tea to calm her nerves. She stood there in front of her window feeling cold and numb. Lost in her thoughts as she listened to the silence of the country side outside. _Maybe I will get a cat._ She thought to herself.

_Ding, dong….. ding dong._ She jumps at the sound of the old antique grandfather clock. She looked up at it. " ten o'clock already? Wow."

She took one last look out the window. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and the blood froze in her veins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mai stood there. She couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, standing there only a few feet from her window. He was holding his hand out for her. She dropped her whiskey glass ignoring the crash it made as it shattered on the floor. All she could think about was rushing outside, right into his arms.

_Finally._ She thought._ He's come for me._

She raced around the corner, slipping on the wet sidewalk. She straightens herself and stopped in front of the window.

"Where did he go?" She said to herself. She was confused. He was there and now he was gone. She stood in the cold night air and heard the familiar sound of the chimes.

The butterflies made that sound. She strained to listen. To try to pin point where the sound was, it was coming from the right. She started to walk away from the house towards the darkness. Not even the moon was going to grace her with the light to see.

The chiming grew louder and then she saw the mist form and turn into the silver shimmer that had been in the attic. A figure started to come through.

Naru.

She stopped in her tracks as she watched him walk toward her. Tears started to swell up in her hazel eyes. The sight of him would have made the angels in heaven cry. He walked out of the mist. The sliver shimmer enhanced the blueness of his eyes. He smiled that smile. He held his hand out to her. She bit her lip as she carefully walked up to him. The chiming grew louder and there were butterflies everywhere. She felt the loneliness of her heart lift as she reached for his hand.

Her finger tips barely brushed against his before the seductive blue eyes grew dark and cold. He grabbed her by the wrist and tried to pull the girl close to him. She tried to scream but the sound got caught in her throat as she watched the man that she loved turn into a hideous demon like monster. The butterflies turned into bats! Vast beasts with sharp fangs. The delicate pink wings turned ugly and leathery. They swooped and looped around in circles. The chimes turned into ear piercing screams. Mai thought her head was going to explode. She clutched her eyes shut to try to relieve the pain of the shrieks from the flying rats. A demon and his minions. A horrible creature from the shadows of hell. She was struck with terror.

Then her surprise she found herself on the cold wet ground. The grass felt prickly beneath her bare legs. She sat there for a moment, panting heavily. Her eyes wide with fear. She had to summon all her strength that she had left, but she finally got to her feet, trembling as she slowly looked around. He was gone. There was no sign of the shimmer, butterflies, monsters or bats.

"I think I'm drunk." She said out loud and walked back in to the house. She locked the door behind her. She leaned against the door. She was still trembling and stood there looking at the phone that hung on the wall near the kitchen.

_I should call someone…_ She thought. _Monk will be here tomorrow._ So she quickly put that thought out of her head.

_Anyways, no one would want to put up with a drunken Mai. _She thought.

She looked at the clock. 10:01. _Really?_

Her heart started racing as she realized she was still standing in front of the window holding the whiskey glass. And this time she watched it as it slipped through her hand and shattered on the hard wood floor. She started to shake uncontrollably.

_What just happened?_ Her mind was going a million miles. She spun around in circles trying to figure out the situation. _How did….But the…._She heard it again. The sound of the chimes. Once sounded magical and seductive, now only made her heart beat faster with a frightening panic. She covered her ears and tried to muffle the chiming sound. But it sounded like it was getting louder and louder. She began to take little steps backwards until her back was firmly up against a wall. She slid down to the floor as the chimes continued to get louder. Her heart started racing in her chest. She felt as if her body would go into a convulsive shock. And suddenly it stopped. Mai looked around. She felt as if she had been holding her breath. She was covered in a cold sweat.

_What's happening to me? _"Better yet, WHY?" This time she spoke out loud. She felt hot streams running down her face. She realized she was crying and quickly brought her hand up to her cheek to wipe the tears away.

Mai was too scared to even move. She looked at the phone again but it seemed like it was miles away. She couldn't summon the effort to get up and call someone. She felt too weak by being frightened to move, so she decided she would spend the night right there against the wall. Besides, tomorrow Monk would be here.

Xxxxx

Mai slowly lifted up her tear stained face and cautiously looked about the room. The whiskey glass, still broken on the floor, but other than that everything was the same. She tried to rub the blurriness out of her eyes. She hadn't slept a wink. She was afraid the butterflies would invade her dreams and lead her straight into the demons arms.

She looked at the clock. The hands told her it was 9:26. All she could think about was about the monster than stood in her yard the night before. Why did it take Naru's form? It could copy his image perfectly. She found herself in the kitchen as she was trying to find the answers. Everything inside her brain was twisted and not working right. She pulled her tea kettle out of the cupboard, filled it with water and put it on the stove.

She stood there waiting for the water to boil. "Mai_." _ She closed her eyes at the sound of her own name being call. She was hoping it was just lack of sleep and she was just playing mind checkers with herself. But again "…_Mai….where are you….Mai…."_

The voice sounded almost familiar, but she couldn't think hard enough to place it.

"MAI!"

She jumped and knocked the sugar bowl off the counter. She was caught but strong arms. She started to fight to get away. She wasn't going to let the demon take her without a fight.

"Let go of me!" she screamed and flailing around. She felt her fist connect with a cheek bone.

"OWE! MAI! MAI!" it was a mans voice. Arms pulled her close into a tender embrace. "Mai calm down. What's wrong? It's ok. It's only me." She looked up through her tears and saw it was Monk. Her body went limp as she took comfort in his embrace.

Monk looked at the girl he held close. She was in terror. Like she had been through hell and back. Her eyes were that of a wild animal. "Shhhhhhh. Mai, I'm here. Just calm down." He tried his best to comfort her. His soothing must have had some effect on her. Her frantic crying turned to muffled sobs.

Finally Mai got to the point where she was calm and pushed herself away from him. "Sorry…I just scared myself…I wasn't expecting you till afternoon..." She looked down and noticed the sugar all over the floor; she stepped over the mess and grabbed two tea cups.

"Well it didn't take me as long as I thought it would to get here." He paused and looked at her. He could till she was overwhelmed, but by what? She interrupted his thoughts as she handed him a tea cup.

"Tea?" She asked as she went to grab the kettle. His hand found it first. "Sit down Mai. I'll make the tea." His voice was soft but firm, like a big brother and she knew better than to opposed him.

Xxxx

Monk stared at her over the rim of his tea cup. She was a mess. The dark circles under her eyes gave away her lack of sleep. She was trembling, but that could just be from their previous fiasco. Monk winced and started to rub his cheek. It was tender and the girl had a nice right hook. Next time he would call from her drive way to avoid getting punched again.

She was quite and just sipped on her tea. She finally made eye contact with him and he could tell without even asking, that he was right, something was wrong with her.

Monk set his cup down. "Mai. I can tell something is bugging you. What's up?" He watched her set her cup down. Mai folded her hands in her lap, and then brought them up to the table. She was stalling for time trying to find the right words to say to him to make him understand. Then she decided it was just to overbearing and she couldn't talk about it and started to cry. Hell, he would just think she was insane and commit her into the closest asylum. She felt his fingers caress her hair as he cradled her in her arms. He moved so quick that she didn't even notice that he had left his seat across from her. He whispered softly in her ear, telling her it was be ok and he was there to comfort her. She felt like nothing could harm her when she was in his arms. And in no time at all she was asleep.

Monk picked Mai up and packed her up the stairs into the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed. He stood in the doorway and looked at her with empathy in his eyes. What on earth could be causing Mai so much pain? He turned to head back down the stairs. He made his way into the kitchen and stopped when he noticed the broken sugar bowl and sugar were still all over the floor. He looked around for a rag and out of the corner of his eye he noticed there was fog forming out the kitchen window and it was barley midmorning. Monk started to get an uneasy feeling. Like darkness loomed over the house. He ignored it and started to clean up the mess. Besides, Mai had told him she was happy here and he didn't want start nagging her like the older brother he pretended to be. But something about the way Mai was acting told him different. Something was out of the ordinary was going on here.

Xxxxx

Two cold eyes started at the sleeping girls body, preparing to make its move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One after another, butterflies started to enter the room where Mai was sleeping. They flew above and around her daybed. Teasing her by coming close enough to kiss her, but never touching her. The mist started to form on the floor. The silver shimmer swirled about and soon consumed the mist. Illuminating the dark figure standing in the door way. Its eyes fixed on Mai. With one thing on its mind, as it slowly walked across the floor parting the shimmer as it went. The butterflies fluttered about finally coming to rest on Mai's metal bed frame. The figure stopped at the side of the bed and kneeled down; lifting its cold hand touching Mai's cheek and watched her shiver as a sinister grin crossed its lips.

"_Mai..._" It said in an inhuman voice.

Mai started to stir as she heard someone call out her name. Half asleep she noticed the figure crouching beside her bed out of the corner of her eye. She tried to scream but her voice got caught in her throat. She thought she actually might choke. She looked at the demon with huge frighten eyes. This was the demon. There was no resemblance to Naru at all. The only thing she could make out in the darkness was that its eyes were the windows to hell. Its crooked hand was reaching out for her.

_This can't be….._she whined to herself in her mind. _ No…_The cold hand came closer to her face and she managed to let out a short but loud scream before its nails dug in her cheeks. She turned her eyes to the sound of little tiny bones crunching. Dozens of butterflies were perched upon the bed frame, acting as they were ready to combust. Then in an instant the beautiful creatures that seemed so innocent morphed into hideous bats. Their soft velvety wings floated to the floor and were replaced once more by the larger leathery wings.

The demon snarled at her, squishing her cheeks together. Crimson droplets began to form and run down her face. The demon leaned in closer and licked her cheek. Its breath was hot and smelled of rotting flesh which made Mai queasy. She tried to pull away but that only caused the claws to sink deeper in her flesh. He held her by the face and stared in her eyes.

In the eyes of the demon, she saw Naru. Like a play back of all moments they shared. Moments that she tried to let go of but her love for him refused. She felt sorrow as she watched Naru smile. Her heart ached for that smile. Then the cold reality hit her. It wasn't a memory. She was being shown that Naru's life was continuing on without her. He was happy.

The demon smiled, enjoying himself knowing that Mai was in pain as she watched the man she desperately tried to forget about live his life with someone else. Tormenting her was worth it all. Her heart was breaking right in front of him and it made him all the more powerful.

Monk was in the kitchen, he had cleaned up the sugar bowl mess and the broken whiskey glass that was in the parlor. He wondered why Mai had been so scared. That's not the kind of person she is. He could tell something was bothering her on the phone yesterday, but he was hoping that he was mistaking. He made his way over to the parlor where Mai had a small liquor collection. Monk started going through the bottles to fix himself a drink, when he noticed they were all whiskey.

_Odd…._ He though. He has known this girl for years. Hell, he can recall her 21st birthday. The newly alcoholic only drank vodka in martinis. Never once he had seen her drink whiskey. Now she had about a dozen different types of whiskey. He looked closer and saw that there was only one bottle that was open. He reached for it when he heard Mai scream.

He dropped the bottle not noticing how it just bounced on the floor. He rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "MAI!" He screamed. He went to the bedroom where he laid Mai to sleep and found the door was shut. "MAI!" He yelled again and he grabbed for the door knob. He felt a burning sensation which made him withdrew his hand. The door knob was so hot that it had burned him. He stood there confused. He looked down at his hand to find that it was seriously burned and the stench of his singed flesh filled his nostrils. "Mai! Open the damn door!" He quickly forgot about the burn and rushed the door with his shoulder. Monk bounced off the door and landed on the floor with a thud.

Monk began to panic. _What the hell is going on?_ His mind was racing. All he knew is that he had to get in there. Mai was in trouble. He started to pound on the door screaming her name. "MAI!" _thud, thud, thud._ "MAI! Come on Mai! Open the damn door!"

Mai was too involved staring in the demons eyes to respond to Monks shouts. She could hear his desperate cries, calling for her to answer him. She began to feel the tightness in her chest and it became hard to breathe. The image of Naru faded from the demons eyes which left nothing but hollowness.

Monk slid down the door. In pain and out of breath, he put his ear up to the door to listen. Dead silence. "Why won't she answer? MAI!" he began to scream again. "MAI!" "I know you're in there! I heard you scream! MAI!" It was no use. He got up and started to look for something to break the door down. He was going to get in there no matter what. He rushed down the hall, opened the door to the attic and up the small flight of stairs.

Tears started to roll down Mai's face as she stared into the demons eyes. It started to speak.

"_Mai," _It said. Its voice was deep and raspy. _"Your soul is tainted." _Her eyes grew wide and she felt the tears start to mix with the blood from the wounds as it stung her face. "Please…" she managed to whisper. _"There is no redemption for you Mai." _It said digging its claws deeper into her face. She winced at the pain and let out a broken cry. The demon snickered as he brought his face closer to hers. Pure terror took over as the demon forced her to lie down. It positioned itself on top of her. The bats started to scream and flapping their wings as if cheering the demon on. The demon brought his head up and made a sound that could kill the dead all over again.

"Finally." Monk said out loud as he found a crowbar. He picked it up and headed to the back down to the bedroom where Mai was trapped. He tripped and tumbled down the stairs, crashing into the wall. Shaking his head to regain his balance, he managed to get to his feet. He headed down the hall when he heard the high pitched screams of the bats. The sound penetrated his ears, threatening to make him deaf. He tried to block out the sound but it was no use.

Mai could feel her consciousness slip away as the demon started to devour her soul. There was no pain. Just numbness and a slight sense of relief knowing she would not have to hurt anymore. Mai welcomed death with the thought of knowing Naru was happy. Then with one last breath that escaped her lips, Mai slipped into the space with the forgotten ones and felt no shame or regrets.

The demon taking Naru's form kneeled down and shut her eyes with one hand and left a kiss upon her cheek. The bats turning back into butterflies followed him as he disappeared in to the silver shimmer, leaving no evidence of his arrival or departure.

Monk took his hands from his ears as the noise subsided. Remembering Mai he rushed in to the bedroom. His blood started pumping as he saw it was wide open. "Mai?" He said choking on his words. He entered the room, searching with his eyes, adjusting to the darkness. There was a form sprawled out on the bed and he recognized it as Mai.

He rushed over to her. Her lips were tinted blue, a sign that she hadn't drawn a breath in quite awhile. "Mai!" He fell to his knees and the tears started to flow. "Oh Mai! What in the hell happened to you?" He started to shiver as his finger tips caressed her cheek bone. She was gone, really gone. He sat by the bed and cried for her. After awhile he kissed her cheek and whispered softly, "Goodbye Mai." With those words he left a good friend to her eternal sleep.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Ok...so I know a lot of you were not impressed on how they story ended...my fault sorry I rushed into it. SO I worked with a friend who helped me undstand why I need to slow down. Here it is. Remember this is just the ending of Chapter 3.

The noise subsided just as Monk thought his brain would explode. Using the wall he steadied himself. His frantic heart beats were still echoing in his ears. Those gruesome screams came from Mai's room. Monk took careful steps as he headed toward open door. Still breathing heavily he realized that he could be dealing with something that's not human. And God forbid if it was still in the room with her. Waiting in silence.

A wave of tiny needles washed over Monks body as he examined the unending darkness that swallowed the room. This room, the room he laid the sleeping Mai upon her bed. He figured she would be safe here to sleep. He had never expected he would be wrong.

"Mai?" he listened to the eerie silence. "Mai!" he said a little louder. He hurried thru the darkness, tripping over his own feet. He landed on his knees with a thud next to her bedside. He pulled himself up. He could see she just where he left her. "Oh Mai..." he said taking a breath as he brought a hand up to caress her cheek. His blood froze as he felt the icy flesh underneath his hand. That was the first indication that something was wrong.

She searched her body for a pulse, her neck then her wrist. Nothing. "MAI!" he screamed at her. He put his ear to her pale blue lips and heard nothing. All the signs pointed to she was dead. But she couldn't be. She had no reason to be. He stood over her dead body as he tilted her hair back and gave her a breath from him. With both hands he pumped on her chest to try to revive her. He watched for a sign of life but received nothing. Again and again he tried to bring her to life but every time his efforts failed.

His vision started to blur with tears forming in his eyes. "Mai..." he choked "Mai...you can't be..." Hot tears ran down his face. Why did it have to be her? He ran his finger across her cheek bone. He should have stay with her. He could have protected her. Then she would still be here. He rested his chin on the bed and whispering "Forgive me Mai." over and over.

Ok review but please be rude in a nice way! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry this chapter is so short...kids and work keep me crazy. please review. sorry about misspelled words. my son uninstalled word and i cant get it back on. :(

Chapter 5

Monk slowly lifted his head up. He had stayed by her side all night. More tears fell from his swallon eyes as he looked at her again. Her ghostly white skin made the blue highlights around her lips stand out. Dead silence. The only sound in the room was the sound of his own sobbing. She was was truly gone. He was distrought to see such an innocent life end. He watched her over the last few years transform into the wonderful person she had been. But that all changed when she quit SPR and moved here. She become a hermit. Not wanting to leave this house. Her house.

He rose slowly to his feet, stumbling and falling on to the wooden floor. Monk laid there as tears started to pour. He sobbed. He sobbed for Mai. For the fact he could have saved her and failed. How the hell could he have let this tragic incident happen to her? He had always been there before, to save her, comfort her when she needed it. And he let her down when she needed him the most. He didnt even see who had done this to her! Did she kill herself? That thought had crossed his mind, but deep down he knew there no way she would have taken her own life. Shes had to fight for everything. Mai was not a quitter.

Again. He stood up and made his way to the window. Gray clouds hung down from the sky as if gloom were actualy an object that could scoop up with your hands and mold like clay. Little light from the sun shown making it seem like everything was covered by shadows. There was a breeze blowing. Monk watched the leaves swirl around the lawn. They flew up and down like little acrobats. Spinning and flying. As if they were haunted by the life they used to have. Those words eerilee repented in his mind. Haunted by the life they used to have.

Those words kept echoing in his head. It hit him like a truck and he realized something. Mai would never have taken her own life. It wasnt another human. It had to be something out of the normal. Something that had revenge for Mai? No, he shook his head. That wasnt it. He stood at the window trying to feel for a presence of some kind but nothing. He kept watching the leave dance on the lawn, trying to think, but all he could think about was the dead girl laying inches from him.

Could she have truly been so unhappy here that she never registered any kind of paranormal energy? Everytime he had talked to her on the phone, she seemed so depressed...so disconnected. Like she was convincing herself she was happy. He knew the truth. He knew she was just trying to be strong so no one would see her for the orphan she used to be.

He turned again to look at Mai. Then his thoughts drifted back to last night. He remembered how jumpy she had been when he met her in the kitchen. How hard she had hit him. How tired and woren out she looked before she bursted into tears. The ear peircing sound that rang thru the house had brought him to his knees. But whatever had made the sound was long gone...or was it?

He knew he had to call someone, by rights it should be the police. He would have to report her death to someone of athurity. Or did he. He knew that if he did call the police he would be there main suspect. How was he going to convince them that she was just a friend that he had been visting. They would never belive him. So he decided the only person he could call and explain the sutition to. The only person who would also understand that it was something paranormal that had taken Mai's life.


End file.
